<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outra dia desses by nyanyasagishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164706">Outra dia desses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi'>nyanyasagishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombieland Saga (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Soulmates, a junko é lesada, a lily e a yugiri sao aro, but just a bit, depois q voce conhece sua alma gemea voce sonha c ela, elas n tem soulmate n, tipo toda noite ate voce parar de ser lesado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura sonha com uma garota misteriosa há quase 12 anos, quando sofre um acidente finalmente a encontra. O único obstáculo é; as duas estão mortas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outra dia desses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Começou baseado em Another one of those days, mas a ideia foi se afastando e esse foi o resultado. Eu gostei, então tô postandoooooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como todas as noites, eu sonhei com ela. Dessa vez, eu acredito que tenha sido nosso primeiro, e provavelmente último, encontro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu era uma criança, aproximadamente 6 anos. Estava na praia, brincando, quando duas adolescentes de biquini se aproximam de mim. Me perguntam onde estão meus pais, e eu digo que não sei. Começo a chorar e a menina com cabelos roxos me segura no colo. Ela me diz que vai cuidar de mim até meus pais aparecerem. A menina que sempre aparece em meus sonhos diz que não quer. E as duas começam a discutir. No final, as duas aceitam. Elas me dizem seus nomes, e eu digo o meu, mas eu não lembro o delas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Em seguida, meus pais chegam e me buscam, agradecendo-as. Mas eu escolho passar mais um tempinho com elas. Elas brincam comigo por um tempinho e vão embora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As vezes eu penso; não faz sentido procurá-la. Ela não lembraria, e ela deve ter uns 40 anos hoje em dia. Mas eu ainda a procuro. Porque sou estúpida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu não aguento mais ter esse sonho, não aguento mais procurá-la. Hoje vou me distrair, e focar no meu sonho. Quero dizer, o meu outro sonho. Finalmente serei o que sempre sonhei; uma idol!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu agarro os papéis, cantando e dançando ao som de meu grupo favorito. Pauso a música e corro em direção à rua. Eu coloco meus sapatos e corro. Ouço um latido, me viro, olho para um carro se aproximando e cubro minha cabeça o mais rápido possível, e adormeço.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acordei em um lugar estranho. Será que estou em alguma sala estranha do hospital?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiro e me levanto, caminhando por aí e procurando alguém, quando vejo um espelho e avisto meu cadáver. Isso pode ser uma pegadinha. Pode sim. Continuo caminhando e vejo duas meninas correrem em direção a mim. Uma se parece <em>muito </em>com Ai Mizuno, e outra eu não conheço. A mais alta me segura pelos braços e me arrasta para um quarto, me fazendo gritar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— O que pensa que está fazendo?! — eu grito. A mais magra tranca a porta e se vira para mim, as duas parecem relaxadas. Parecem ter feito aquilo várias vezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu sou Ai Mizuno, como pode perceber, eu estou morta, assim como você, Yugiri — ela aponta para a menina alta, que agora está sentada ao seu lado — e as outras quatro meninas na sala de estar. Todas nós morremos por acidente e fomos julgadas como talentosas o suficiente pelo nosso produtor, Kotaro. Vamos te dar um tempo para absorver tudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu me mantive calada. Passei alguns minutos raciocinando. Andei pela casa, procurando algo que confirmasse aquilo. Sim, tinham mais quatro meninas na sala. E uma era estranhamente familiar. Eu procurei o tal Kotaro e o achei tomando banho. Ele conversou comigo e me disse o mesmo. Voltei para o quarto de antes, me encolhi no canto e comecei a chorar. Não aguentava mais. Só queria sumir. Depois de tantos anos sendo atormentada por infortúnios, por sonhos, por tudo, no dia que finalmente decido mudar aquilo, eu morro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E então, duas meninas entram no quarto. Yugiri, a de antes, e uma criança baixa e magra. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, então a criança sussurrou algo no ouvido de Yugiri e ela se aproximou e me abraçou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Meu nome é Lily, eu tenho 12 anos... Sei bem o que você sente, mas, você tem que ser forte — ela tirou a estrela de sua cabeça e me deu. Eu me acalmei aos poucos, e de noite sai do quarto. Devolvi a estrela de Lily e todas comemos frango. Elas me mostraram a casa, me explicaram as coisas, e disseram que todas haviam acordado ontem, menos eu e Tae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foi muito estranho jantar sem falar nada para a menina chamada Saki. Ela era uma motoqueira que morreu em um penhasco. Se tivesse vivido, teria quase 40 anos. Mas ela disse que preferia aquele destino, não queria se tornar uma adulta chata e “normal”. Todas contaram suas causas de morte, menos Yugiri, que ficou quieta. Junko morreu em um acidente de avião, Ai morreu em uma tempestade, Lily infartou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todas tomamos banho em pares. Tae, Lily e Yugiri eram o único trio, então, Ai e Junko, e eu fiquei com Saki. Saki e eu fomos as últimas. Eu entrei no banheiro com ela. Era espaçoso, não seria estranho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Sakura, hm? — ela ligou a água da banheira — você me parece um pouco familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você também — não queria assustá-la, não citei os sonhos tão rápido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você parece com uma criança que eu tomei conta com minha ex-namorada, quando eu ainda estava viva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ex-namorada?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu tive alguns sonhos com você antes de morrer — eu deixei escapar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Heh, que tipo de sonhos? — ela brincou e minha cara ficou vermelha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Sonhos que eu te encontrava de novo já crescida, e no dia antes de morrer, foi como um replay daquele dia na praia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Entendo — ela entrou na banheira — Vamos, entre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Uh...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>